A Wish of Second Chances
by LovedTo
Summary: She came back home with a couple of surprises. He came back looking for the one that got away. But when he finds her with a lot more to handle, he's got to work to get her back. To put a ring on her finger and keep it there. A story of second chances, go and find your one that got away. Old title used to be Cherries from the Cherry Terr :p


Cherries From the Cherry Tree

Prologue

Two Little Cherries

She stepped out of her car into the crisp, cool Fall October air. A scent of fresh cherry blossoms filtered through the air, a soft sigh escaped the lips of Kagome Higurashi. A temple was just beyond walking distance of her parked car, and its presence reminded her of so many past memories. Wiping away the small tears that had formed in her eyes, Kagome hopped back in her car to shut off the engine. Carefully, she opened the trunk to grab extra-large five suitcases. Closing the trunk with her left hand, she then grabbed a suitcase handle a brought it up to the curb, repeating the step for the other oversized luggage. Taking out her phone, she preceded to dial her brother's number. After three rings a voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Souta, it's Kagome. I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind helping a sister out and bringing in her luggage. "Humor filled her voice as she was delighted to her from her brother after three long years.

"'Gome!" there was a loud bang, as if the phone had been dropped, and a couple of rustling noises and curse words to follow.

Before Kagome could respond she was met with a dial tone. She pulled the phone away from her ear, as she looked at it crazily. Sighing inwardly, she's place the phone back in her right back pocket.

Kagome...

KAGOME...

In the distance, Kagome heard her name being called. She looked up to see a very excited 17 year old boy- man, making his way down her family's temple's staircase. He reached her location in no time, and decided it was best to greet his sister by tackling her with a hug. He managed to successfully catch her off guard, yet he had not be able to knock her over. Thank God. Returning her brother's embrace tenfold, Kagome felt a homey feeling course through her veins, sending electrical shock through her body. Breaking apart from the reunion, both siblings were able to notice changes in each other.

For example, while Souta had kept the same babyish face, his body gained muscles, and he grew in height. His hair was a bit longer, than his usual cut and his whole persona held more of a grown man than a young boy feel. As for Kagome, a lot of changes happened in those years away from home. As for example, her chest size had increased greatly, as did her hair grow. It now reached her waist. Over those two years, Kagome had grown quite an hourglass figure. She was now talking than she before, but she was still surprised to see Souta towering her.

"Oh my, Souta look at you you've grown up." Kagome teased her younger brother.

"Speak for yourself; you come back with curves and whatnot." Souta returned the argument.

They both fell into a peaceful silence as they leaned up against Kagome's car. Kagome remember the time she had spent playing with her brother when they when they were younger. Having that feeling return brought her to a sort of nirvana. Suddenly, two pairs of eyes opened looking around for their mother, upon not seeing her in the car started crying uncontrollably. Kagome maternal instincts kicked in upon hearing her children cry, she turned around to her two kids with eyes closed, their small tiny fists waving in the air. Opening the car door, she leaned over and unbuckled both car seats. Picking each child with one hand and placing them on her hips- a skill she learned as a young mother with two kids - she rocked them back and forth cooing softly to them. Soon the crying stopped at looked at their mother with wide, glassy eyes. Their tiny ears atop their head twitched.

Souta peered into the car to see what the commotion all about was. Seeing the two baby hanyou cuddling with their mom, did surprise him at all, but his eyes bulged at the number. Two. Kagome had been knocked up with two kids. Twins. He blinked trying to see if he was in fact going crazy.

Blink...

Blink...

Blink...

Nope. He was in fact still sane. Kagome looked in the direction of her brother, and sighed at his expression. She buckled her kids back in their car seat, and unhooked the seats from the holder in the car. Taking both seats out by their handle, she presented her kids to her younger brother.

"Souta meet Hikaru and Midori Higurashi, A.K.A Hikaru and Midori Taisho." Kagome spoke in a soft, low tone.

Souta had to strain to hear, but he heard her soft whispers. He was one of the only people, save for their mother, who knew the real reason why Kagome had left in the first place. But, she had to come back for the sake of Souta going to college and somebody needing to watch the shrine because their mom was currently on a trip around the world with their aunt.

Souta looked into the chocolate brown and amber yellow eyes of his niece and nephew. Tiny puppy ears sat atop their head, twitching slightly from the small nature sounds. Souta's eyes followed too Midori, she had chocolate brown eyes just like her mom and her silvery snow white hair, ended just before her shoulder. Next Souta's trailed to Hikaru, just like his father he had golden amber eyes, and his silvery hair was slightly spiky, and ended just below his ears.

"Uncanny looks to their father don't ya think?" Souta spoke trying to lighten the mood. A soft forced laugh escaped his lips. Awkward.

"It's more than their appearance that is like their father. It's their personally, too." Kagome replied softly as she started walking, Souta followed along with two suitcases in hand.

"Karu always makes it a point to get me upset, and when I'm upset does anything to make me forgive him. Dori is a different story; she's the quiet one that likes to keep Karu's temper in check."

Souta stared, wide eyes of the kids that shared almost the exact same personalities as their corresponding parent.

They reached the top of the temple in no time, with whining from Souta of course.

Kagome why are your bags so heavy...

Kagome why are there so many stairs...

Kagome why can't I carry the twins...

Kagome...

Kagome...

Kagome...

Kagome looked about ready to snap. The vein on forehead throbbed erratically as she tightened her grin on the two car seats in her hands, and increased the pace of her walking. She needed to get away from the situation and away from it fast. Kagome entered the shrine and rushed straight to the living room, not bothering to wait for her brother. She looked at her little ones and realized that they had fallen back on their way up to the temple. It way a long drive, their probably still a little tired. A soft yawn escaped her lips as well, and knew for a fact that she was a tired mother, and when she was tired she was not a happy camper.

Unbuckling the twins from their respective car seat, Kagome gathered her babies into her hands and lead them upstairs to her bedroom to lay them down. When Souta left in the morning, she would move her stuff the master bedroom. After making sure her kids were comfortable, Kagome joined them in the act of slumber, not caring about a damn problem in the world she just wanted to sleep.

O^O

Kagome woke up to the sound of wailing. Recognizing the screams as her own children, Kagome bounced up in an instant. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the image become cleared in front of her. Clearly, her children were starving because they result to suckling on their own feet, hungrily. Kagome body shook with mirth for a second, before she picked up her kids, kissed their sweaty foreheads and when down stairs to make them their supper.

Kagome placed their two blubbering babies on the carpeted- floor before heading to the kitchen to make their milk. Five minutes and a lot of screams later, mostly from Hikaru because when he was hungry he wanted food then and there and when he couldn't get it on time, he show you just how loud he could get. Kagome inwardly sighed, yet another trait from Inuyasha, but knowing how the men in her family worked she tried please them in which whatever was possible.

Kagome sampled the milk before giving it to her children who hungrily sucked on its nipple. While her kids were busy with their food, Kagome decided to watch TV in order to kill time. Pressing the power button, the bright pictures flashed on the screen and Kagome laid back and watched the news in peace. The topic switched and a make of a more business-y toned appeared on the screen with a stack of paper in his hands that just added to the look.

"In other recent news Taisho Corp. has double its n-"

Kagome shut off the TV, deciding that she didn't want to watch the news anymore. The action caused her to sigh; she knew when she came back that she couldn't avoid him or the others forever, she just hoped she could have tried to prolong their meeting. That was obviously not going to work, Inuyasha's business was posted on the daily news and or magazine almost every day, there was no way she could have watched the news, and not see or hear something about him.

Two tiny burps brought Kagome back to the real world. She looked down at Hikaru and Midori, they looked so much like their father it was like look in through a mirror that made you smaller and changed your eye color and hear length. Kagome's eyes trailed towards the clock, 7:30, and decided it was time to bath her kids. Grabbing the two little rug rats, she carried them to the kitchen to drop of their emptied bottle and upstairs to the bathe. Plopping them down on the toilet, Kagome prepared the bath with some baby bath soap and some toys. She undressed them and checked the water temperature before placing them in it.

Loud giggle erupting from both parties as their bodies touch the warm bath water. One thing to know about the Taisho twins: they loved to take bathes. Midori went on her merry way, playing with the rubber blue ducky placed in the tub, why Hikaru made tiny splashes and bubbles in the water.

Kagome let her kids play in the water for a while before she decided to scrub them down and take them out. Bathed, teeth brushed and fed, the kids were in their jammies and ready for bed. Just as Kagome finished combing out Midori's hair, a soft yawn emitted from the other twin. Kagome smiled and grabbed Hikaru and Midori, placing them on the bed under the cover. She told them a short bed time story, because their eyes were already shutting even though she they tried to keep them open.

Little snores could be heard from Kagome's old room. Kagome placed pillow barriers before turning off the lights, and closing the door half way. Kagome walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a late diner prepared. Something quick and easy, since Kagome was hungry and a few minutes after she heard Souta come barreling downstairs "dying of hunger". Kagome whipped up a pot of Shrimp Alfredo, before it to herself and a "half- dead" Souta. Even over the two years hadn't changed, he was still over dramatic.

Taking their steamy plate of Shrimp Alfredo to the couch in the living room, the two began eating just as Souta turned on the TV. He flip to a channel that gossiped about up and coming or top celebrities. Kagome always hated shows like these that exposed the privacy of the rich and famous.

"_Movie star Koga Yoro has announced that he will star in the new movie, Di- Kogun."_

"_In other news, it has been 2 months since power couple Inuyasha Taisho and Kikyo Hayashi broke up, when Inuyasha caught Kikyo and another male star Naruku Fojita together."_

Kagome eyes looked down cast as she heard the news. She couldn't expect him to sulk after him forever, but a little- no big part of her wanted him to remember her but he had move on with his life and so should she. Kagome hadn't realized that she had tears in her eyes until she felt a familiar stinging sensation.

Souta looked at his sister with sad. She had been through a lot; she had taken care of two kids all by herself, and sometimes cried herself to sleep. Sh deserved happiness. But he also knew she had to tell him about the kids.

"Gome, you got to tell him." He said in a soft voice.

"I know", she replied in an equally soft voice

O^O


End file.
